A Story in Which Everything Is Revealed
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: Sonny and Chad go from day to day friends and lucky you! You get to see all of it happen! Story uch better than summary....probably.
1. Are we doing this again?

A Story In Which Everything is Revealed

Chapter One: Are we really doing this again?

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters!! Nothing! I own nothing!! (sobs)

CDC: Wow, hysterical writer…I have no idea how to deal with this. Whatevs, on with the story!

"Lalalalalalala..."Hummed Sonny under her breath, placing the notes randomly on the scale, the silly combinations making her smile. "Dadadum, yataguaa!!" She grinned full out and closed her eyes briefly in contentment. Everyday should be like this.

Everyday that DIDN'T include Chad did, in fact, turn out just the way Sonny hoped. Her happy mood was broken for a moment by that thought, but she quickly dismissed it and opened the door to her dressing room.

"Tawni? You here yet?" Sonny glanced around the seemingly empty room and shrugged. It wasn't odd that Tawni wasn't here yet; Sonny usually came first anyways."

Humming again, Sonny made her way over to her vanity and placed her stuff on the desk. Stooping so that she could see herself better (the heels on her boots were higher than usual. But honestly, who could resist them? Leather studded biker boots that didn't remind her of those weird biker chicks were hard to come by! You had to get them before they were gone!) Hair straight, face…alright, makeup unsmudged, good to go!

"Getting better acquainted with ourselves, I see." Said an amused voice from behind her.

Sonny whirled around, eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice, her cheeks burning slightly. It couldn't be…

"Chad! What are you doing in my dressing room!?" Sonny asked angrily.

"Come now, I'm not allowed to visit? Besides, when aren't I here in your dressing room? The repeated questions are getting old, Sonshine." Chad responded lightly, a smirk working its way across his face.

Silence.

"Yeah, whatever, come in. Shut the door behind you though, it's freezing out there." Sonny shivered.

"Can do." Chad stepped inside and shut the door firmly. He turned around and made his way over to the couch, plopping down onto its fuzzy softness with a sigh.

"What's up?" Sonny inquired curiously.

"Oh nothing." He said dramatically, before throwing one of his arms over his eyes, a copy of Tween Weekly clutched in his fingers.

"Right." Sonny said sarcastically, walking over to him and snatching the magazine out of his hands.

"Zac Efron stars in new movie… Is this what's upsetting you? He's in a movie and you're not?"

"No." Said Chad stubbornly, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Sure it's not. I really don't see why you don't like him though…there's really not much to be jealous about."

"Ye-…huh?" Chad suddenly processed what Sonny had just said and sat up, scooting over to where Sonny was sitting on the edge of the couch so he could read the article with her.

"It's not in the article, stupid. Here, let's do an exercise. I want you to name every movie that he's been in recently."

Chad glared at her for the stupid comment, but was too eager to find out what she meant to really be offended. He began listing the movies, "17 Again, Hairspray, All those stupid Highschool Musical movies…So? What's your point?"

Sonny sighed and smiled a little bit at his sulking. It was kind of…cute. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"My POINT is that he's a one trick pony, Chad! All of those movies take place in highschool, and almost all of them involve him playing basketball and singing in some manner. At least you're going places after you turn 18."

Chad's eyes lit up as he saw the truth of her words. "Wow, never thought of it that way before… Not bad, Monroe, not bad at all." He smirked at her and threw an arm lazily around her shoulders, dragging her onto the couch with him.

"Being nice to me today, aren't we? And why would that be?" he asked smugly, staring directly into her eyes as she fumbled for an answer.

"Wh-…n-no reason…..I'm just…having a good day today?" She finished, the lie ringing loudly in her ears, the ever growing smirk on his face indicating that he knew it was a lie too.

"Hmmm." He said, playing idly with a strand of her hair. "I'd bet it's because you care about me, right Sonny?" Did he really have to go and whisper that in her ear? She was experiencing severe Chad overload at the moment.

"Haha…you'd lose that bet." She said nervously, edging away from him a little bit, only to be pulled back to his side even tighter.

"Would I, Sonny? Would I _really_?" She could practically _feel_ the cocky smirk on his face.

"What about you Chad? Why'd you come to me with your problems? I'd bet you _want_ me to care." She said, challenging him.

"I can't want you to if you already do."

"Yes you can. What psychology class have you been in?"

"Yours."

"I bet I distract you."

"Stop betting. It's against the Bible."

"Chad, that's gambling."

"Same difference."

"If we followed everything the Bible said, we'd live a very boring life."

"Such blasphemy."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"…Chad?"

"Yes, my ray of Sonshine? Can I be of service?"

"Nah. That feels really good though."

"What?"

"Your hand."

"…My…hand!?"

"In my hair. You're stroking it, and it feels nice."

"Oh. Well. You're welcome I guess."

"Yup."

"Huh. So…where's Blondie?"

"I don't know. She should be here any minute…"

BAM!

"Entrance!! Tawni Hart has arrived!!" said Tawni, basking in the fake applause, waving to all of her (fake) adoring fans.

Tawni made her way over to her mirror, not even glancing at the couch, where Sonny and Chad now sat at different ends, both blushing slightly.

Hmm….Tawni had a brief spurt of intuition and she turned around quickly.

"AHA!! I KNEW IT WAS…Sonny? Chad? What are you guys doing together?"

"Nothing! CDC just came to annoy his favorite Random for the day, and now he'll be leaving. Peace out, Blondie…Sonny."

Chad left, winking slyly a Sonny before strolling casually out of their dressing room.

Tawni eyed him strangely as he left. Chad Dylan Cooper coming to visit Sonny? Abnormal much?

"Sonny, what did he want?"

Sonny looked down as she answered Tawni, carefully avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know…he was probably just trying to ruin my day like always."

Tawni seemed to accept this answer, and turned back to looking at herself in the mirror. "Strange though. He almost never comes here."

"Yeah. Strange." Sonny looked at the door, bit her lip, and smiled.

Alright, first chapter done! How was it? Reviews, I need reviews!!

C: She really doesn't need reviews.

Me: Stop lying to the readers, Chad!

S: Chad? Are you harassing the author again?

C: ….If I say no will you believe me?

S: No.

C: Then…(sprints from the room.)

Me: No! He's getting away!! MINIONS, ATTACK!!

S: Alright, this has gotten majorly off topic! Review, please! And ideas would be great too, she'll be sure to give credit!

C: AHHH!!! MAN EATING SQUIRRELSS!!!


	2. Plan Sounds Like Flan And Now I

Thanks to Waiting for Him for this chapter idea!! And everyone else for reviewing!! I love you guys!

Chad: That's a little creepy. I mean, you've only just met these people!

Sonny: Quiet, Chad! I think it's really sweet that you like them so much already, author!

C: Suck up.

S: HEY!!

Me: Shhh, the show's coming on soon! *throws popcorn at the both of them*

C: WELL.

S: I see how it is.

Me: Oh stop being dramatic. Chad, give the disclaimer!!

C: What if I don't want to?

Me: Do you want to end your life with a scar free face or one mauled by flesh-eating squirrels? *laughs darkly* I'm sure you remember your last encounter with them.

C: DISCLAIMER!!!!! The almighty author doesn't own SWAC and she never will!!

Cry. I own nothing!!!

Chapter 2: Plan sounds like Flan and now I'm hungry...

******

Tawni Hart cared about a very limited amount of things.

One: Her mother. She supports me in my noble cause!! (Letting the whole world view her gorgeousness of course!!)

Two: Herself. (Because let's be honest, is there anything more important?)

Three: Gossip. (Predominantly concerning Tawni, but she would read about the lesser actors occasionally.)

It was only in a very special case that Tawni ever even gave anything outside the realm of those three things a thought at all. Unfortunately, Chad and Sonny were one of those cases.

Seriously, what was UP with those guys? They were severely into Tawni time with their insufferable flirting!!!

Tawni made her way to the cafeteria, struggling to keep her agitation from ruining her flawless skin. (Because is it really worth wrinkles? I think not!)

"Tawni!" cried a familiar voice.

"Portlyn!!" grinned Tawni. The two came up and delicately air kissed each other before seating themselves at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Ugh, Tawni, you will not believe what I've had to deal with lately!" complained Portlyn loudly.

"What _you've_ had to deal with? I practically have bags under my eyes because of my problem!" Tawni cried indignantly, touching the nonexistent bags underneath her heavily made up eyes.

"Chad likes Sonny!"

"Sonny likes Chad!" They both said at the exact same moment.

"What!?" They yelled simultaneously.

"Well, they're always flirting inside our dressing room and bothering me!" responded Tawni first.

"Ohmigod, me too! He's always looking at her photo on his phone with this goofy smile on his face! I can't rehearse lines; I can't even eat! They're making me sick!!"

"Well…what should we do about it?"

The two girls smiled at each other conspiratorially.

"It's planning time, Tawni girl. We've got work to do!"

"Plan sounds like flan…" Tawni's stomach gurgled and the two burst out laughing.

"Wait here and I'll go get us some flan. Can't make miracles on an empty stomach, now can we?"

***

"Sonny, just the gal I was looking for!" Chad said casually as he walked into her dressing room.

"Really? What do you need, Chad?" asked Sonny, looking up from her script and having to sit up more on the couch to see him better.

"Nothing, actually. I just stopped by after there was nothing to film today."

"Oh. Well, sit down, I guess." She said, gesturing to the spot on the couch beside her.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, until Sonny shivered slightly, clutching her cropped eather jacket closer around her shoulders.

"You okay, Sonny?" asked Chad, voice surprisingly void of anything but concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. Could you go shut the door though? Like I told you yesterday, it's freezing out there."

"Sure, Sonny pie, anything for you!" laughed Chad, walking quickly to the door and shutting it.

"What else did you want to do, Chad?" asked Sonny, putting down her script to direct her attention fully to him.

"Well, now that you've got me locked in your lair I guess you can do whatever you want with me." Chad said, smirking and leaning back into the couch.

"Because this was really just a scam so I could get you into my room and undress you." Said Sonny, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"No bondage, please." He said with a wink.

"No promises." She replied, giving him a sly smile.

Chad grinned and laughed delightedly at her. Sonny joined in, giggling at the silliness of it all.

"Sonny Monroe, I did not think you had it in you." Chad said throwing an arm over her shoulder and tugging her over so that she sat flush against his side.

"Chad, do you mind not squeezing me so tight?"

"I thought you were cold."

"Chad. Please?"

"Depends on your reason, Sonshine."

"Why should that need a reason?"

"Well, you could have pick pocketed me and letting you go would only

result in a lack of wallet for me and a bunch of money for you."

"Really Chad, really?"

"I'm a concerned entrepreneur. Leave me alone."

"l wouldn't steal your money Chad."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"I'm liking the trust here. Makes me feel so loved."

"Oh please. I'm not loosening my grip because of guilt, you little

minx."

"It was worth a shot."

"I give you props, really. Nice acting."

"I am the best actor of our generation."

"Maybe you should cry next time."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!!"

"Fine!"

"Heh."

"Really Chad? Did you have to tackle me?"

"I couldn't let that 'best actor of our generation' comment slide for

too much longer."

"You know, even though our positions have changed, you haven't let go

of me."

"I'm still waiting for that reason."

"I suffer from extreme claustraphobia?"

"Almost believable. Not buying it though, my delightful vixen."

"What gave it away, Chadworth?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't avoid the question, sweetheart."

"We were playing hide and seek yesterday and you hid inside of a

suitcase."

"Well that would do it."

"Yup. Jealous of my superior reasoning skills? Don't worry, most

people are."

"Honey, talking to mirrors all the time is starting to make you think

your imaginary friends are real."

"They're not imaginary. The voices in my head tell me not to listen to

what you say."

"Headcase."

"I'm only crazy for you, sweetcheeks."

"Dear me, how sweet!"

"You know it baby. Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to treat his lady

friends."

"You make me sound like an object."

"There is that made in china tag on your back."

"That's my shirt, you weirdo."

"I know."

"Then I'm guessing this was an elaborate excuse so that you could look

down my shirt."

"Ouch! A direct hit!"

"Pervert."

"Tease."

"Hey, whatever happened to that whole 'look but don't touch' thing?"

"That went out the window the second stupid Nico looked at you in the

cafeteria yesterday."

"I'm a mirror in our next sketch, Chad. He was practicing."

"See, that's what makes me suspicious."

"I think you watch too many detective shows."

"Nah. You can never watch too many detective shows."

"Why is Nico on the blacklist again?"

"That, my dear Watson, is because his alibi is TOO perfect."

"Right."

"Genius is never appreciated by the lower people."

"I'm going to bite your hand if you don't take that back right now."

"If you're going to bite me, I can think of a few better places for it."

"Must you harass me all the time?"

"Frustration looks good on you."

"...I'm not quite sure how to respond to that."

"I think it would only be appropriate that, instead of lying on the

floor in a compromising position, we place ourselves back on the couch."

"I'm not going to be able to move if you're holding me like that."

"That won't be a problem, Sonshine."

"Ahh!!!"

"Baby."

"You just picked me up!!"

"Most girls would kill for that experience."

"Most girls haven't met you Chad."

"Sonny, I'm beginning to think you want me to let go of you."

"Oh really? What gave you that idea?"

"I have a theory, actually."

"Thrill me."

"I think I'm squeezing you so tight all the blood is rushing to your

head and making you snippy."

"Seriously Chad? Snippy?"

"Well you are."

"You couldn't have even used irratible? Snippy's an old person's word!"

"Are you mocking my upbringing?"

"Possibly."

"How offensive!"

"Do you hate me now?"

"It's a toss up at the moment."

"What if I let you hold me again?"

"That would lessen the chances of hate, yes."

"There. Better?"

"A little."

"How are my odds?"

"Lookin' good, Monroe, lookin' good."

***

Tawni and Portlyn's ears were pressed against the door to Sonny's dressing room, both of them holding in squeals of excitement.

"Tawni, his is the perfect time to-." Started Portlyn.

"Shh, not yet. We have to wait until Friday, or this won't work. C'mon, let's go get boys to tell us how pretty we are." Tawni smiled, flipping her hair.

"Sounds good." Laughed Portly, walking of with Tawni.

Tawni glanced back at the door and grinned evilly.

"You lovebirds just wait until Friday."

***

So, comments? What could Tawni's and Portlyn's plan be? GASP!! Find out next week!

Alright guys, I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, but school has started again and it'll be hard to squeeze it in. What's my excuse now, you say?

Don't have one. I have a study hall after English that I write this in.

S: So that whole thing before…?

Me: Yeah, that's pretty much been rendered void now. But CAPTs are coming up soon, so my schedule is all messed up.

C: Sure it is. You just keep telling yourself that.

Me: No, really! You have to believe me! Please, for the children! THE CHILDREN!!

S:…

C:

S: You wanna get some fro-yo?

C: Sounds good to me.

Me: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

See the pretty green button? If you pres it it will transport you to another universe! Don't you want to press it now? Go ahead, have a go!


End file.
